Another Party?
by Just-Another-FanBoy160
Summary: Magnus is throwing another party to Alec's dismay, only this time Alec tries to enjoy himself. Fluffy stuff inside.


**Hey, here I am again. So yesterday I posted my first ever Malec one-shot and something just possessed me to write another. So I did and this is what I came up with. This is post COG so Alec is out, but he's still a bit nervous. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: -sigh- Once again, I don't own this, just the plot. Sorry guys. Wish I did.**

It was a normal everyday day. Alec had just finished up patrolling with Jace and he returned to his apartment that he shared with his boyfriend, Magnus. After placing his weapons belt on the table by the door he toed off his shoes and ventured into the living room to locate his warlock. "Magnus, I'm home."

He turned into the living room to find it completely transformed. All the furniture was missing. On the back wall was a make-shift bar. Alec rolled his eyes. Angel, there was going to be another party tonight. He loathed parties.

Magnus came out of their bedroom humming a song that Alec didn't recognise. He smiled when he saw Alec standing there. "Hello darling. Like what I've done with the place?"

"No."

Magnus pouted. "But I worked so hard on it. Plus, people can't party with furniture in the way."

"Magnus, I hate parties and you know it. I think I'm going to just hide in our room until you're done." He proceeded towards said room when Magnus grabbed him around the waist, halting his escape.

"But it'll be no fun without you there by my side, love."

He looked at Magnus sceptically. "Really Mags, I'm never there by your side at parties. You're always off playing host and I end up sulking by the bar until you've had your fun."

Magnus thought this over before he nodded in agreement. "Yes, but what if I want to change that? Starting with tonight?"

Alec hesitated.

"Aw, come on baby. I wanna show off my sexy Shadowhunter boyfriend to everyone." He batted his incredibly long eyelashes. Alec turned into putty in his hands.

Sighing he agreed to accompany Magnus.

"Yay! Now you need to get changed. You aren't wearing that to my party. All the Downworlders will think that you're only here to slaughter them."

"I only kill Downworlders if they've broken the law. You know this best of all Magnus."

He shrugged, indifferent. "Still, you're not wearing that. Come, come. Time to change." He took Alec's hand and led him to their room.

Alec sat down on the bed and watched Magnus saunter over to the wardrobe. He proceeded to pull out clothing that was either covered in sequins or glitter, sometimes both. Alec cringed. There were many things he would wear for Magnus, but sequins and glitter was where he drew the line.

Thankfully Magnus didn't push his luck. He pulled out a black T-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. He tossed the clothes to Alec who put them on. The shirt clung to his chest in a way that showed off all the muscles he had thanks to being a Shadowhunter. The jeans fit nicely, snug around his thighs and butt, but not too tight like Magnus's.

Magnus pulled out an outfit for himself and got dressed as well. His outfit was... There were no words to describe it.

He wore a bright yellow tank top and a loose white shirt with the neck cut out over top. It hung loosely from his frame; the "neckline" was off one shoulder and just barely on the other. He threw on a pair of skin-tight leather pants and a pair of bright green combat boots.

Alec didn't realise he was staring at him until Magnus smirked and said, "See something you like?"

Alec blinked and nodded.

Magnus sauntered, again with the sauntering, over to Alec and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Well I definitely see something that I like. Seriously Alec, you should dress like this more often instead of those holey sweaters of yours."

Alec shrugged. "I don't care about fashion the way you do."

Magnus snorted. "That's an understatement."

Alec laughed softly and leaned up for a quick kiss. "I love you, glitter and all."

Magnus returned the kiss with a smile. "And I love you, holey sweaters and all."

Alec kissed him again, lingering a bit longer this time. He pulled away before Magnus had time to really get into it. "Don't you need to do your make up still?"

"You're right. People would not like me without my make up."

"I like you without make up."

Magnus smiled sweetly at Alec. "That's because you love me, darling."

Alec let Magnus go and he sat back down on the bed as he watched his beautiful boyfriend put on his make up.

Twenty minutes later the party was in full swing and, as promised, Alec stuck by Magnus's side. Even if he didn't want to talk to Faeries or vampires.

One Faerie was either too drunk or too stupid to realise that Alec was a Shadowhunter when he started to flirt with Magnus. Alec wanted nothing more than to pull out a Seraph blade and threaten that stupid Faerie. Magnus nearly had to drag him away.

_You're so hypnotising__  
__Could you be the devil__  
__Could you be an Angel_

Magnus turned and grinned at Alec. "Wanna dance?"

Alec shook his head frantically. Magnus ignored him and pulled him into the centre of the dance floor.

"Magnus! I can't dance."

"Sure you can, love. Everyone can."

"No, I mean, I don't know how to dance," he admitted, blushing.

"I'll teach you." Magnus smiled reassuringly and placed his hands on the Shadowhunters hips.

_You're from a whole 'nother world__  
__A different dimension__  
__You open my eyes__  
__And I'm ready to go__  
__Lead me into the light_

He began gently swaying Alec's hips to the beat of the music. "Just feel it. Don't think. Just move."

Alec nodded and tried to concentrate on the beat. Magnus kept moving Alec's hips while bringing his own hips into the dance.

It wasn't long before Alec lost himself in the beat. His body moved of its own accord; rolling and grinding into Magnus's.

Magnus let go of Alec's hips and placed them around his neck instead. Their bodies pressed together as they danced to the techno beat.

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me__  
__Infect me with your lovin'__  
__Fill me with your poison__  
__Take me, t-t-take me__  
__Wanna be a victim__  
__Ready for abduction__  
__You're, you're an alien__  
__Your touch so foreign__  
__It's supernatural__  
__Extra terrestrial_

The song ended and Alec rested his forehead against Magnus's. "I didn't know dancing could be so...intimate."

Magnus chuckled. "That's only the beginning, love. Wait till we tango."

**So, what'd you think? Maybe if I get enough requests there'll be a second chapter? But only if you guys want it. R&R, please and thank you!**


End file.
